Suicidal Tendencies
by Rinny Z
Summary: Another One-Shot by me, Rin. o.0 This one is extremely... angsty in my opinion. As you can see from the title....So sad... I would appreciate it if you would please read and review... :) Thankies!


Yaaaay. Rin is back. O.o  
  
Yes, this is yet ANOTHER One-shot story. Gaz's POV, too. Poor Gaz... Well, I've been feeling angsty lately. -.-;  
  
After this, I swear I will update Adventures In A Very Twisted Parallel Dimension... or, as I liketo call it, AIAVTPD. x)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, or any of the characters in it... so... yeah, that's not nice. 0-0;  
  
On with the angsty, depressing sadness! O.O  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I hear the doctor's hurried question dimly, as if in a dream. Everything is fuzzy, everything is blurry...  
  
It feels as if nothing is real.  
  
What happened?  
  
I, too, ask myself that question.  
  
What happened?  
  
Why?  
  
What drove me to this point?  
  
Oh God... I didn't mean to!  
  
Someone help...  
  
They are testing my blood now... testing my blood, my heartbeat, my blood pressure...  
  
Dib and Dad are not here.  
  
They made them wait in the big room...  
  
Wait... a waiting room?  
  
I was in a hospital.  
  
I am in a hospital. Why?  
  
I rememeber... no, I didn't mean to!  
  
Suddenly the doctor talks to me... again.  
  
Damn him.  
  
Don't talk to me, leave me alone! _Can't you see I hurt?  
  
_But he just keeps on talking. He is asking me something, what is he asking me?  
  
I try to focus on his voice and try to make it out... ah, yes... he is asking me:  
  
"How many did you take?"  
  
He sounds worried...  
  
"How many, Gaz?!"  
  
He sounds panicked...  
  
"We need to know! How many pills did you take?"  
  
Hmm... I don't remember...  
  
"I... think... I don't know." I respond.  
  
I don't, really.  
  
"A lot."  
  
Yes. That much, I do know. I took many many pills.  
  
Why?  
  
Damnit, people! I didn't mean to! Oh God, help...  
  
I didn't really want to die... I don't want to die...  
  
They're making more tests now...  
  
I lie here, waiting...  
  
Thinking.  
  
My whole life... has been a disaster.  
  
But... still... _Oh, God, I don't want to die!!_  
  
I am vaguely aware of my breathing becoming harder, more frenzied. The doctor is back...  
  
He seems worried.  
  
I look dimly up at him, my eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
There is silence.  
  
He doesn't talk.  
  
He only looks at me with his eyes... oh, his eyes, they look so... sad....  
  
He... pities me? Why?  
  
I stare at him. I feel lightheaded.  
  
What?  
  
Moments pass. They seem like hours.  
  
Finally he speaks.  
  
"I'm... sorry."  
  
What? Sorry... why?  
  
"We... can't do anything... you took too many... you have a few minutes left..."  
  
What!? No!! I lift my limbs up, trying to get off this bed and to my house, where I belong.  
  
Where is my Game Slave?  
  
Where is Dib, where is dad?  
  
Dib! Dad!  
  
_"I don't want to die..." _I say.  
  
My voice sounds weak, and I hear it as if from outside my body, as if I'm someone else.  
  
Suicide... no! I didn't want this!  
  
I didn't really take THAT many! Did I?  
  
Someone is coming...  
  
Dib? Dad?  
  
Dib! Dad!  
  
I smile at them weakly. Dib is crying.  
  
I've never seen him cry.  
  
I can't see Dad's eyes. He is still wearing his goggles.  
  
But I can see he is shaking, and gripping Dib's shoulder.  
  
I want to hug them. God, help!! Please, help me!  
  
Someone help me!!  
  
I look at them. My eyes feel hot...  
  
_"Help... me...." _I whisper slowly.  
  
I am getting sleepy... my eyes are closing...  
  
_"Dad... Dib... I'm so... sorry!"_  
  
They look at me, helpless.  
  
Dib suddenly lunges forward and grabs my hand. He is crying hard now, holding my hand to his forehead.  
  
Dad pulls him back. Dib makes no move to resist.  
  
Everything is going black...  
  
Dark...  
  
Like a starless night.  
  
I can't hear. I can't see. I can't feel.  
  
I summon up my last drops of life. And I whisper, slowly, softly, _"I love you..."  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. The angsty-ness. o-o;;;  
  
Go ahead and review, you mooses... 0.o


End file.
